My Valentines
by littlek2pretty
Summary: this is my version of when they with Noda go back to the past. But then when they go to future a few months from now. Ruka is shocked But Hotaru doesn't see that part slight MikanxNatsume...Please Read and   Review ENJOY X3 CHAP4   NEW CHAPPIE FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review =)

Happy valentine day

* * *

This is my version of when Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa, Nobu-chan, Tono, and **Noda-sensei go to the past**

"**The time warp has calm down now would be a good time to go back to" Noda-sensei acknowledges **

"**Please sensei I want to see-"Mikan was cut off by the swirling movement of the time warp.**

**The swirls grew bigger all around them, drastically everyone held on to one another as shaking begin to jump under their feet. Darkn****ess strikes for a split second.(the lights come back on)**

**Everything **collectedly returns back to normal. Everyone looks around nothing seems wrong, But Ruka and Tono realize immediately** "Where Hotaru and **Tsubasa ?!

"Hotaru, Tsubasa-sempia!!" Mikan cries. "They must have got cut in two" Noda announce everybody looks lay all eye on Noda questionably.

"Its when the time warp cuts, in half" Noda explains "This rarely happens and can only happen when two people who have my alice(Tsubasa has Noda's alice stone that Yuka put in) are together in time, Hotaru must be with Tsubasa so don't worry soon we'll meet up again" he finished.

Tono on the other hand was looking at what was in front of him, they all soon turned around to see what was happening.

"Natsume I've got your ice cream" smiled a bubbly Mikan coming from out of a ice cream shop were stood a dark haired boy with rose colored eyes "Oi idiot I wanted that one" he said pointing to Mikan's ice cream cone.

"Its mine" she screamed protecting her ice cream. Natsume smiled amusingly as they sat on a bench while Mikan chated happily away.

"We've traveled to the future?" Tono ask questioningly "A few months from now actually" Noda reported (how'd he know?)

Suddenly the time changed once again, but this time they found themselves looking at a different time this time more into the future.

Valentines Day to be exact.

But their was a different person, it was not Mikan and Natsume, but Hotaru with a boy!!

"sensei?" Mikan said curiously

"This is the next valentine day" Noda-sensei answered.

Everyone instantly looked back at the scene.

Eleven year old Hotaru was standing looking silently at the boy holding a huge heart shape box. "um… I know I'm not suppose to(he means give a girl chocolates, but its my American version so its ok), but… would you.. a-"

Swiftly a blond hair blue eyes boy grabbed Hotaru from the behind and embraced her into a hug.

Back to the time warp. "Ruka!?!?!" Everyone stared shockly.

Back to the future

Indeed it was Ruka, he then started to glare at the boy with daggers "I just though I'd give you a present" the boy exclaimed quickly while giving Hotaru the chocolate and ran away from the pathway of the Northern Woods.

Ruka let go of Hotaru immediately "this is the 9th time someone tried to confess today" Hotaru implied while opening the box of chocolates and taking out her baka gun.

"It's okay" Ruka claimed.

"We'd better stop here, it's only been a day and already rumors are going around that you like me or were going out" Hotaru signed it was getting very annoying "I no I didn't want to reject anyone in person so Riley could try to ask"

"Thanks for helping me out today" she said in her regular voice "I know I didn't want to use my baka gun, but its fine"

"Are you sure" Ruka asked quietly.

"If people start believing the rumors, HE might not ask"

Back to the time warp

"Hotaru decide to let Ruka hug here so she won't have to say no to the confessions" Everybody turned their head

Noda continued "Hotaru likes a guy name Riley whom has not come to the academy, but will in the future in a few months before next valentine day"

Ruka's face was starting to have sweat drops.(nervous about his actions in the future)

They all looked in surprised and disbelieved faces, before turning back to the scene.

Back to the future

"Isn't that why we did this, so he doesn't think he'd get rejected too" Hotaru finished before start walking the other way.

Ruka looked down and blushed mildly with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey you coming" she said without bothering to turn her head. Ruka quickly put on a fake mask (which means a normal face)

Before joining Hotaru side, they walked only for a minute when they spotted a boy with cornrows baggy pants and a baby face with hazel eyes (note it is the boy from the anime boondocks Riley, he and Huey both transferred here after their alices where discovered)

Hotaru forcefully kicked Ruka into the bushes "Hey" was all Riley said "Hey" Hotaru returned.

Ruka was now peeping though the bushes to see who it was "Riley" he exclaimed quickly and quietly.

Hotaru munched quietly on her chocolate, almost instantly Ruka was sure of what was going to happen.

They both stopped walking and stared at each other.

"Hey Hotaru I was wonder c-" almost by instinct Ruka reached out and softly hugged Hotaru from behind. This time his face was lowered

so it was covered by his bangs with a tiny frown. He is shot by the back gun and landed on the floor

"Can I have one Hotaru" Riley asked as if unfazed "Here" Hotaru offers. Riley takes one before going on his way.

"Why did you do that!?" Hotaru says with a vein popping out of her head.

Ruka can't take it anymore he has to tell her before he burst (not literally)

"Why can't you see that I love you" he screams with tears streaming down his eyes, with a blush that almost covers his whole face.

Hotaru stares.

Suddenly the time warp shakes and goes back to the past. Hotaru and Tsubasa appear, they are dropped from thin air. Tsubasa lands on Noda while Hotaru crashes into Ruka.

Ruka stares at her an begins blushing furiously (This is were he falls instantly in love). "What?" she says with no emotion as she got up.

Everyone just stares "Their something you're not telling me" she implied and immediately looks at Mikan for answers.

But for the first time even Mikan is speechless….

And so begins a new one-sided love

Please review

Sincerely, london aka nobu-chan =3


	2. Sakura tree

Please read & review =3

Ruka stood in front of the Sakura tree pacing back and forth thinking hastily.

It's been a month sense he had fell in love with Hotaru.(during that incident)

A week sense he has comes to terms with his feelings.

An hour sense he left slid a note under her door asking her to meet him

at the Sakura tree.

The downside he didn't put who the letter was from.

So theirs a huge chance she would not be coming.

Ruka's body was trembling, his head going dizzy.

Weary he put his arm on the tree & buried his face into he's arm.

Ruka lifted his head up…SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!!

"IMAI" he cried as he jumped back in fright

He had to catch himself for a minute, before he could be able to speak.

"What do you want, hurry up I'm very busy" Hotaru said so straight forward.

"I no… ah um I was thinking.

Ruka felt himself sweating & could feel his heart start pounding rapidly.

His mind went blank.

The only questioned that appeared was "How's he going to confess to her?"

Simple to ask not very easy to do.

Hotaru put her hand into her pocket and then took her hand back out.

How was he to expect a response from her the stoic ice queen

Any other girl would say "No" or "Yes"

But maybe that's just what he liked about her.

You never really know what to expect from Hotaru.

On the other hand Hotaru was becoming very impatient.

Calmly she began to make her way back towards the school.

Ruka came back to reality only to see in horror that she was leaving.

She wasn't far but wasn't the nearest either.

"You have to do it" he told himself "It's now or never"

Gathering ever last scrape of his strength left Ruka hollered at the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE YOU IMAI!!!"

"HUH?" Hotaru stated as she turn around while removing one of the two earpieces out of her ear that connects to her music playing ipod.

An to make matters worse it was on high which means it blasted all though her ears making music fill her.

She had turned it on when he had spaced out a while ago.

Anyone could have easily heard the confess on normal terms.

The main point…she didn't hear the confession.

Realizing this Ruka collapsed.

Hotaru didn't care much & continued walking.

Now that's what I call "loveless" X3

Thank you for reading

Now click on the cute Review button at the bottom.


	3. dance wit mi

Please read & review =3

* * *

Haru-chan (from Ouran High School) clipped a sparkly purple/pink butterfly baronet (much like the one in Kimi ni Todoko) onto Hotaru's bangs that she had slick slide ways into a fringe like her own hair.

"Seens when have you, become interested in beauty" Hotaru asked sarcastically.

"Come on, you look beautiful" Haruhi answered as she lifted Hotaru's head & gave her one of her signatures smiles.

Then she grabbed a mascara from her backpack. Popping the top off with her mouth & aplying it to Hotaru's gorgeous eyes.

Then she lightly added some pearly pink lip gloss to seal the deal.

To be honest Hotaru nor Haruhi needed much work. They were both stunning with or without makeup.

Haruhi was Hotaru's sempai even though both didn't admit it.

Haru-chan had just transfer from a rich school, after discovering she had a

alice. True she did miss her friends, but at Alice Academy had made tons of

new ones.

Now it was time for the annual Christmas party.

This would be Haruhi's first.

Finally they put on their dresses. Made sure dress, hair, ect ect was neat & not a string out of place.

Then side by side went out of Haruhi's 3 star room, & started to make their way to the ballroom.

Like last year the ballroom was magnificent with all kinds of food & cakes.

"Wow, look at this place" Haruhi exclaimed.

Suddenly her attention was drawn to the delicious cakes spread across a white table cloth on the other side of the room. Both girls immediately started to pig out (neatly not sloppy).

"Have you seen Imai" asked a blond golden haired boy with perusing blue eyes.

"No, why" a raven haired crimson eyes boy demanded.

"um…no reason" Ruka finished.

"You've been acting weird lately" Natsume continued.

"Do you want me to burn her hair" while raising one brow.

"That's not it" Ruka quickly replied.

Next thing they know their bombarded by fangirls pleading for them to "dance".

Soon Ruka & Natsume escaped leaving behind teary fangirls.

Natsume panted catching his breath with his body being held up by both arms on his knees. He looked up, then put his hand on Ruka's shoulder "There she is"

Natsume left making his way to the food table(he's greedy sometimes).

Ruka looked up from his panting from running to find a Hotaru holding a good looking piece of plain vanilla with pink icing cake on a sky blue plate in her hand.

She looked like an angel from a dream.

Like an unreal doll.

Hotaru brought her attention to he's direction. Ruka started to sweat & felt his pale cheeks burning up.

But like a dream theres nightmares.

She walked towards & past him.

His knees sled him down to the ground.

Then Hotaru presented the cake to a boy (Haku from spirited away). He had shoulder length hair, sharp bright green eyes and, wore a straight line across his face were his mouth was.

"Here" she motioned with her hands bring forward the plate.

At first Haku looked at her than the cake. He gently took the plate from her elegant hand.

"Would you like to dance" Haku asked with a small smile, while placing the cake on a table.

"hmph" was Hotaru's way of saying yes.

Taking each others hand they lead one another to the dance floor, they glided gracefully across the floor.

Slowly soft tears fell from his ocean baby blue eyes. What was he thinking, Hotaru would never fall for him. She had no feelings for him. Ruka was surprised himself that he had feeling for her.

To his surprise as he was watching the two dance, once just once he could have sworn Hotaru had glanced a smile at him(at Ruka not Haku).

Then Ruka remember she loved to see the ones she cared about in pain.

At the thought of this his heart lightened.

He went to the corner of the ballroom were he spent the rest of the dance ignoring the fangirls hovering over him. Until Natsume said "Lets leave".

Both walked in silence though the empty hall. In there own world at the spur of the moment.

And think not you can  
Direct the course of love,  
For love,  
If it finds you worthy,  
Directs your course.

* * *

Please click the cute review button X3


	4. finally she hears!

Disclaimer:I don't own Gakuen Alice but if I did I would put my myself as a character TeeHee

Owner: of my power of love ~ 3~dance with me l.u.c

Note: This is my POV I'm a new student observing RxH relationship

This is Purley Hotaru & Ruka

I'm just witnessing it (^.~) winky

Their stood before us was a blond haired pink eyed boy

(note he's from the manga/anime "Shugo chara") the fangirls couldn't help but swoon over the new student.(come on I'm new too!)

In the first week he had captured all the girls attention (but the popular boys still had the girls attention of course!) They even started a "Prince Tadase fan club"

With his cuteness, charm & kind demeanor he caught Hotaru the infamous ice queen's purple hue eyes as an easy money making target.

1 ½ weeks later

Ruka's blond head perked up at noise in the hall, then he bolted out the door.

I to snuck out while eating a chocolate bar.

Tadase was chasing Hotaru who had for the first time made him her victim.

Ruka-pyon sped down the hall with me in tow, when he reached the corner he screeched to a stop.

The black hair beauty was stopped before she could run into him at the corner,

Tadase-kun panted trying to catch his breath.

He narrowed his piercing blue eyes at Tasdase then Hotaru, then him again finishing with a glare at the Baka Gun inventor

His face looked ready to kill someone. Then weirdest thing happen he snatch the pictures from Hotaru, & threw it ninja style to Tadase. With the pictures safely in hand Tadase stepped in front of Ruka bowed, before running towards class.

"I wont let you do this to him for your sicking schemes if you want money so bad use me instead" He said so bold he was looking 1 foot taller.

A pissed look crossed the ice queens face. Then a smirk. Finally a glint lite up into her violet eyes.

"Put this on" pulling out a school girl uniform(p.s its been sexyfied super short long v neck the whole 9)

Sweat drops & a blush crept over his pale skin.

"Come on you said I could use you " she said waving hanger making the clohtes move back & forth giving a ghostly effect.

Ruka grabbed the uniform & seeked refuge into a near by empty class room closing the door behind him.

Then after what felt like forever he waved an arm out of it signaling Hotaru to go in.

She complied.

Sadden by my lost view & Pressured by my eagerness I walk over to the door opened it a crake & peeked inside.

I saw her capturing pictures from ever angle as a shy, moe like Ruka-kun stood their innocently.

After a minute she seemed satisfied, making her grand exit. I jumped back, started whistling to my relief not bothering a glance at me as she made her way though empty halls.

I peered back into the room.

Collapsing to his knees then the floor before using his elbows for leverage.

"Sick pill.." I heard him whisper " why can't she be better" he choked at his own words

"Why can't she be like Mikan or the others" he was shouted standing up. Okay so Ruka's talking to himself (sweat drop). I quickly take a picture of him as he turn around, then raced for my life.(note to self make this my wallpaper)

To be honest it didn't really take long by the next day…

A bird came chirping though the window perched onto the shoulder of Natsume's best friend & whispered something into his ear.

(u'd think these animals could speak in English so I could hear)

Ruka dashed past the door in record time. I zoomed out the door behind him.

(what can I say I'm nosy)

As we went though the double doors to outside I caught sight of Tadase chasing after Hotaru who was flying away on her swan scooter

Ruka wasted no time & soon he was side by side with Tadase whose face was etched with horror. Something told me these pics weren't appropriate.(wait for me!)

Hotaru flung the pictures into the air then flew into the Northern woods (huh?)

But Ruka didn't stop just kept on running I followed thinking 'what's his problem'

I jogged near him hiding behind trees & bushes.

"what do you want" Hotaru asked annoyed when she finally stopped infront of a lake.

"I thought we made a deal!" he yelled briskly.

"So what" she said in a bored tone.

he put one foot forward.

"I don't want you to humiliate me 10-20times a day but, if you let any other guy run though your torturerus mind I won't forgive" screamed so loud birds came flying out the trees.

('I think I bust an ear drum' -.- cleans ear with pinky)

Slowly but swiftly his face got redder & redder & redder till he was beet red apart from nose that had turned bright pink.

"I-I MEAN I FOR TERRIBLY HUMILATING someone else…" he trailed off leaving his words to linger in his head.

Her sense for his words was like a dog who couldn't smell food. At least that's how it look on her cold as ever face.

She just floated away on her swan jet over the lake "You owe me 500rts I expect it by tomorrow" not bothering to look back Hotaru announced in a tone that would have any man running to desert on foot.

(I take out some saki & my fone from my bag) -.-

From the bushes I snapped his Blushing face. Then I looked back at my phone and smile. (*sip* hicuup 'thats good drinkin') =D

"I'll give these to Hotaru later, a lil popularity boast never hurt"( What can I say I'm Hotaru fangirl)

Meanwhile a mile away a smirking raven head beauty was staring down at a memory chip in the palm of her elegant hand. "Like I throw away money" …

0.o

Oh! My Gosh

Please READ & REVIEW!

Sincerely, London aka nobu-chan age 14 =3


End file.
